


The Strange New Creature

by Sunstar77



Series: A Fantastic Life [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunstar77/pseuds/Sunstar77
Summary: Myfanwy investigates a strange new creature in the Hub.





	The Strange New Creature

A strange new creature had moved into the Hub. It had appeared a few months earlier, first in a basket and then moving into a topless cage. At first, Myfanwy had ignored it, which had been hard to do when the creature howled. She had started screeching in response and the gray man, the yellow woman or Ianto would run out and pick up the screaming thing to quiet it. 

Myfanwy watched the tiny thing move about in its cage from her nest, sniffing and shuffling about. All morning, anytime she'd tried to get near the new creature, one of the humans had chased her off. It looked like food, but no one had covered it with her special sauce, so she couldn't eat it. It didn't move about very well, so it couldn't be for her to play with.

Looking about, she realized all the humans had left the Hub. The creature made a squealing noise and clapped. Myfanwy flew down to the floor to investigate, landing near the creature's cage. She shuffled over to the cage and stuck her beak inside, sniffing.

It watched her with large blue eyes, reaching up a tiny hand to her beak. She sniffled and snorted at it, causing it to laugh. This was a better sound than the screeching. Myfanwy leapt up with a swoop of her wings and landed inside the cage. The thing giggled again and put its scrawny wings in the air. She sniffed and pushed at it with her beak, knocking the little thing over. It smelled like milk.

The creature obviously couldn't take care of itself and must be offspring of some sort. Offspring should be protected and the humans weren't protecting this one. Myfanwy sat down in a huff and tucked one large wing around the creature. It rolled onto its back, yawned and blinked sleepily at Myfanwy. The pterodactyl cooed at it and tucked her head under her other wing for a nap.

***

Ianto scribbled something down on his clipboard as he came up from the archives. Silence greeted him and he looked about the main Hub. Rose slept on the couch in the lounge area, but everyone else had vanished. He didn't even hear any noise from David's playpen. 

That worried Ianto and he went over to check on the baby. A large gray form filled the playpen and Ianto grew alarmed. He crept closer, not wanting to disturb or startle the dinosaur, and hoped David hadn't been hurt.

He let out the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding when he saw David sleeping peacefully under Myfanwy's wing, the pterodactyl fast asleep herself. Ianto stared at the pair, trying to figure out a way to extricate their son from under the raptor's wing, without waking and startling the raptor herself. 

"Hey, Ianto! Whatcha doing?" Jack called from the doorway of his office. He must have been down in his quarters.

Ianto spun around quickly and shushed him. "Myfanwy's taken up babysitting."

"What?" Jack rushed down and peered into the playpen, alarmed. He looked more relieved when he saw David unharmed. "Rose is going to kill us," Jack finally said.

Ianto nodded. He reached back to Tosh's workstation and rolled her chair over the playpen before sitting down. "I think we're going to be here for a while."

Jack grabbed Owen's chair and joined him. After a while, he smiled. "Well, there is one good thing about this."

Ianto looked at him as if he'd grown a second head. "What?"

"At least we know she's not going to eat the baby anymore."


End file.
